Chapter 6.5: Mahiro and Going in Circles
MAHIRO AND GOING IN CIRCLES OMAKE ( EXTRA ) CHAPTER 6.5 Japanese title : まひろと空回り (Mahiro To Karamawari) Previously Mahiro is still getting used to being out in public, considering that they were cooped up in their room, by choice, for about two years. Going out with Mihari to a women's public bath facility was a noteworthy accomplishment. But there is so much more that Mahiro has to learn emotionally and socially about being a teenage girl. This Chapter's Story In the late afternoon of the day that both siblings attended the Public Bath and Spa, after they returned home, Mihari helped Mahiro to properly and thoroughly dry her attractive long hair. However, a little while later, a minor snafu occurred between the two of them. That day, Mahiro had worn the same pretty, adorable one-piece sundress that she had worn the very first time that she had donned girl's clothes. She wears it often, and has come to love that dress because it makes her feel 'so free'. Mihari in an observational remark, notes that Mahiro has become very accustomed to wearing girl's clothes. For some unknown reason, that innocent comment does not sit well with Mahiro. Mahiro's blunt comback is that Mihari is so into making sure that she changes her clothes ( and bathes ) every day, but Mihari herself wears the same style of clothing all the time; namely a blouse, a pleated mini-skirt, and especially the white lab coat ! Meekly and self-conscientiously, Mihari pleads that she does that because it is 'like a uniform' to her ( and she was 'Blinded by Science!' ) ! Mahiro doesn't buy that, not for a moment, and blithely ponies up a smackdown, that Mihari become as fashion conscience as she is being taught to be ! " Like Hell I wanna hear that from you . . . . " , is Mihari's silent rebuke confined solely inside her scientific mind, as she blushes deeply. Not wishing to expose her possible fashion blunder, Mihari, plays fashion style roulette, and changes into a super innocent, dripping with sweetness, one-piece, short ruffled hemline, puff sleeved, lavender little girl's birthday party dress, with a matching pure white ruffled vest, and her MOE Factor, Lolita Index, and Decco Score go right through the roof !!! Still deeply blushing at her own audacity, and her now obvious dynamite feminine lure, she approaches Mahrio and asks her opinion. Mahiro rips off an " Oh ! Yeah ! Sure . . . . !?! " , and returns to playing her video game. Mihari is nonplussed, taken aback, and miffed, but says nothing. Later that evening, at about dinner time, Mahiro comes stumbling out of her bedroom, makes her way downstairs to the dinner table, and asks about her dinner. Mihari is sitting alone, and eating. Only one meal is present. " Where's my dinner ? " " I DON'T CARE ! ", is Mihari's curt replay, still wearing her cute but erotic party dress and outfit, and resumes eating alone. Chapter Lookback Remember, when you are pointing a finger at someone to unjustly criticize them, at the same time, four fingers are pointing back at you !!! Otaku Fan's Comments on This Chapter Sheep in Wolf's Clothing / 9 months ago LOL ! OMG !! MIHARI'S MOE FACTOR WHEN SHE IS WEARING THE LITTLE GIRL'S PARTY DRESS----- IT'S OVER 9000 !!!!!!! Category:Chapters